


Kiss The Cook

by AWF



Series: Everyday Life With Mobian Girls: Side Episodes [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Human/Mobian, human/furry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWF/pseuds/AWF
Summary: Vanilla the Rabbit has no idea what to fix for dinner, but Anon knows exactly what will satisfy his appetite.A short side-story related to my Everyday Life series that was heavily inspired by the "Rental Mommy Vanilla" images drawn by Fakeryway/Pleasure Castle.Feedback is always appreciated!





	Kiss The Cook

Vanilla had cooked for royalty back on her home planet, and enjoyed the luxury of staying with a wealthy human family the last time she was on the human world, but this was without a doubt the nicest kitchen she had _ ever _ seen. The Foundation had spared no expense in equipping it with the latest in kitchen appliances. From the glass topped six-burner stove to the three compartment fridge with the digital display build into the door, everything was so.. so _ modern _! Even the blender and mixing bowl on the counter looked like the belonged in some kind of spacecraft. Vanilla didn't think there could be so much stainless steel in once place!

There was even a pantry room stocked with enough fresh ingredients to keep a small army fed for an entire week. Herbs, spices, dried vegetables, there was even one section of the wall with over a dozen different kinds of paste to choose from, including penne! There was no lack of things to cook or ways to cook them. The problem was there were _ too many _ choices!

Overwhelmed by the sheer about of options available at her disposal, Vanilla leaned over the tiled island in the middle of the kitchen and sighed. "Ugg.. what to do about dinner."

The countertop was built with human use in mind, and as such was a little too big for her to properly lean again. This meant her breasts didn't reach the top of the counter and ended up getting mashed against the front of it. Speaking of being uncomfortable, leaning forward hocked her shorts up a little. As if fretting over what to cook wasn't bad enough, now she had a wedgie to deal with.

And _ that _ was right when Anon walked into the kitchen. "Oh, hey, Vanil-" He was just looking for something to snack on before dinner time, he never expected to walk in on Vanilla leaning over the counter with a hand down the back of her short. " _ Whoa _!" The sight of all that thicc motherly ass in those kind-of-too-small shorts was enough to pop him an insta-boner.

The mother rabbit was too deep in thought, and too deep digging her panties out of her ass, to notice the human had entered the room, even as he closed the distance between them. Vanilla ran her fingers under the side of her panties and slid them upwards towards the band to get them to sit over her ass properly. She was showing all kinds of panty lines, but who cared? She was at home and there was no one around to see anyway.

Except for Anon. God _ damn _ . Those two subtle lines running over the curves over her bubbly bottom were simply hypnotic. Anon couldn't take his eyes off of them. But it wasn't his _ eyes _ he wanted on Vanilla's backside. He reached out and-

Vanilla jerked up when she felt his fingers digging into her plush backside. "Oh, Anon! I didn't notice you come.. Now you stop that right this instant, young man!" But the young man did _ not _ stop right that instant. He stood right behind her and continued to grope and fondle despite her objections. "I'm _ trying _ to think of what to make for dinner, Anon! I don't have time for- Ah!"

Time for it or not, Anon had slipped a hand around her waist and unfastened her shorts. They were too tight to get his hands into, so the obvious solution was to remove them entirely. Down they went, panties and all! And she had _ just _ gotten them straight again..

"Anon! Just what do you think you're-" Vanilla gasped as the horny human male cupped a hand over her crotch and began massaging. Fingers suddenly pushed between pussy lips and brushed against her clit. Her expression melted when Anon started rubbing little circles around the sensitive nub between her folds. "A-Anon, honey, we c-can't do this right now-ow-ow-oo_ ooh _.." Words failed her as Anon plunged two fingers right into her pussy.

While fingering the _ already _ wet pussy, Anob leaned forward and whispered into one of the the big floppy ears draped over her back, " _ Can _ and _ will _." Somehow or another he had managed to get his own pants opened and released the beast with only one free hand. Before Vanilla had a chance to protest, Anon swapped the fingers for a rock hard cock.

"Aah! Anon, w-what are y-you.." It was hard to talk because he was already going at her like a, well.. like a _ rabbit _ . "W-what do you t-think you're _ doing _?"

"You." That was certainly no lie. Anon grabbed her by the waist and shifted straight into fourth gear. He was hard, she was wet, this was no time for foreplay or taking it easy, so Anon gave that pussy a good, hard surprise-fuck.

Vanilla was no spring chick, or, more specifically, no spring bunny, but she still had one hell of a sexy body. Not many women aged as well as she had, and even though some people might say the Mobian mother was past her prime, Anon thought she was still plenty prime for his liking. Sure, she might have an extra pounds or to here and there, but she wore every ounce extremely well. That little bit of extra meat added just the right amount of volume and softness to her hips and ass.

Every thrust of Anon's cock sent a ripple up her bouncing cheeks. _ God _, it was so sexy to watch. Anon wondered how much of a spitfire she must've been in her youth. Probably just as sexy as her daughter was, if not mo-

Wait, hold up, nuh-uh. Don't think like that, Anon! He shook his head to get the images of a Vanilla-like-Cream out of his mind and doubled up on pounding that mom-bod to get from getting distracted again.

While Anon was busy trying to get himself from having thoughts that would get him an interview with Chris Hansen, Vanilla was finally letting go of her inhibitions and getting into it. Her hips bucked back against the cock that was assaulting her insides, and one of her hands found its way between her legs. Vanilla rubbed herself while the human plowed her, overwhelming herself with sexual stimulation.

Their little kitchen liaison was hard and fast. This wasn't a date night or anything, this was simply two horny adults finding sweet release in each other's bodies. Mostly within _ her _ body, as Anon slammed her against the counter one last time and blew his load inside her. And what a load it was! She could feel his spunk running down the fingers she was still rubbing with when he pulled out. But it was too soon! She wasn't upset that he had finished first, but she _ did _ expect him to finish the job. Not here, though.

"Come on, big boy," she said with a seductive smile as she pulled her shorts back up over her bottom, not bothering to get them fitted well because she knew they were about to come right back off.

Anon raised an eyebrow and he stuffed himself back into his own pants. "Uh.. where we going?"

"Back to my room." She took him by the hand, not with the one she had been rubbing herself with because it was still a little of the sticky side, and started leading him out of the kitchen. "We're not done yet, but I'd _ prefer _ not to get caught, if you don't mind."

"Yeah, uh.. ok." Well now! Anon hadn't expected this to turn into a full blown 'let's go back to my room' fucking, but he wasn't about to argue with her about it!

Vanilla checked the hall outside the kitchen, looking both ways before pulling Anon along to her room. It wasn't too far away and they were fortunate enough not to pass anyone on the way there, so within moments she had him to herself behind closed doors.

"Ok, Anon." She made her way towards the bed and peeled the shorts back off once she got to it. "I think you owe me an orgasm. But don't take too long! I still have to think of something to make for- _ oh _!"

Not one to waste time, Anon has already lost his pants and was on her like gravy on rice. It didn't matter that he had busted a nut less than two minutes ago, his cock was practically perpetually hard. Whose wouldn't be with women like Vanilla walking around in shorts like that all the time?!

Anon pushed her down onto the bed and immediately mounted up, hooking his arms under her knees to hold her legs back and hips up. Her pussy looked _ so _ inviting, but he didn't have time to appreciate it. There was sex to be had, and he was going to have it! Since she was already so wet, his dick slid right back in, all the way to the hilt.

Vanilla made a little cry at his balls deep plunge but it was purely a cry of passion. She wrapped her arms around the human's back and buried her face in his chest as he went full mating-press on her. Before long, the Mobian milf had forgotten all about making dinner. That was fine with Anon, because the only thing he was hungry for now was that delicious mature body of hers.

* * *

"What time is it," Amy asked, glancing around to see if she could spot a clock anywhere.

"A quarter after seven," answered Cream, spotting the time displayed glowing green numbers on the front of the microwave.

Amy put her hands on her hips and sighed. "I wonder where Vanilla is?"

"Me too," Cream replied thoughtfully. "She's usually made dinner by now! She must be busy doing something else."

"You're probably right." Amy shrugged and gave her little friend a reassuring smile. "Well, if she's busy, why don't we just order some take-out?"

Cream's eyes lit up. "Oh, yeah! Can we order from that Italian place?"

"That sounds _ fantastic _," Amy answer. "Come on, let's go see what everyone else wants."

The two girls went off to find the rest of their house-matee, leaving the kitchen as empty as they found it. Anon and Vanilla didn't have anything to eat that evening, unless you count the one load Vanilla swallowed.


End file.
